The Last Of A Generation
by msllamalover
Summary: post-DH. As his siblings, parents and wife pass on, Bill waits to be reunited with them. Quite angsty, and no battle deaths that we dont already know of. Character Deaths, of course.


_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course. I will say just quickly, I have researched all of the names and dates of births thoroughly, however, if you spot a mistake, please be sure to tell me so I can check it out!_

I'm alone. It's just me, now. I'm the last of seven. Six brothers and a sister gone, to leave me. It's not right. I was the oldest. I am the oldest. I shouldn't live longest.

Everyone has left me. My brothers, my sister, my parents, my wife. Though I guess that's what's so good about being a Weasley. You're never alone. Everyday I'm surrounded with my children, my nieces and nephews, and their children. But it's not the same, not really. The last of a generation.

The clock in the kitchen of the Burrow has a new setting. 'Waiting'. Their arms of the clock, all of them, are pointing to waiting, all of the time. They are waiting for me. I find that I can not wait to join them.

Fred was first, all those years ago. He was snatched long before his time, but he was fighting for what was right. The final battle took so many I loved, not only my brother, but some of my dearest friends. Fred was the one who we all cried for. Although they were a pair, the twins, Fred was the bad influence, the one who inspired the laughter above anyone else. No one laughed for a long while, after Fred was taken. At his funeral, we remembered the Fred who sent a toilet seat to a friend in the hospital wing. We remembered the Fred who flew out of school early to pursue his dreams. We remembered Fred grinning, as he was his whole life, and how he was when he died. George took it the hardest. It took him a year to reopen their shop. A year of lost laughter. We helped each other through that time, just as we always had done.

_Fred Weasley. _

_April 1st, 1978 - May 2nd, 1998_

_Beloved Son, Brother and Friend_

_Keep on laughing._

Percy was next, though not for almost twenty years after Fred. I never considered myself as close to him as my other brothers. He was always more serious. He was trying to brew a form of Wolfsbane to further aid Werewolf transformations, when he died. It was an explosion which took him out, just a few too many ingredients. It works though, his potion, and I know he'll always be remembered highly for it. And so he should be. It took me too long to realise it, but Percy was not just a straight face and serious mind. He was intelligent, yes, but his nature was so very calm and caring. He didn't have a funeral like Fred. He'd always said he'd only want something at the Burrow, just so everyone could say goodbye one last time. We remembered the Percy who gave Fred and George detention for charming Filch's hair blue, but not-so-secretly laughing behind his hand about it later on. We remembered the Percy who had the sheer courage to come back to fight for what he knew was right, even after being led astray for so long. We remembered the Percy who was so overjoyed at the birth of his twin daughters, proudly standing beside his wife. But above all, we remembered the Percy who had died to make things better for misunderstood creatures.

_Percy Ignatius_ _Weasley._

_August 22nd, 1976 - January 17th, 2017_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Husband, Father and Friend._

_Keep on attempting._

My parents followed Percy, not long after. My mother, Molly, died next. When she died, it was as though nothing worked anymore. It was like she had held us all together, and without her, we had all fallen apart, and no one fell apart more than my father. He died next. Arthur. He only lived a few weeks after she went. He could not survive without her. My mother died of old age. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, beside my father, the wrinkles of years of worrying and love etched onto her kind face. She did not wake up. My father was destroyed. He was like a shell of himself. He stopped eating, believing, caring. He stopped living. He died three weeks later. The healers could not find a reason, and called it old age, but they were wrong. He was so heartbroken when she died, he just didn't care anymore. He died of a broken heart. We buried them together, its what they would have wanted. At their funeral, we each remembered them taking us to Kings Cross, and silently crying as they waved us away. We remembered how she used to nag him about tidying his shed, and he would just laugh and tell her how much he loved her. We remembered how much they loved each other, and everyone around them.

_Arthur Weasley_

_February 6th, 1950 - June 30th, 2025_

_Beloved Husband, Father, Grandfather, Son, Brother and Friend._

_Molly Weasley_

_October 30th, 1949 - June 9th, 2025_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Grandmother, Daughter, Sister and Friend._

_Keep on loving._

George died next, a good many years later. We'd kept each other company since Fred died, and we became close, all of us, but George never really got over his death. Even after he was married, and had his children, little Fred and Roxanne, he never truly recovered. He died at the joke shop, laughing at something Fred had said, when a shelf full of joke cauldrons had exploded, knocking the wall down, straight on top of him. The twins would have laughed at the irony, they were both killed by walls in the end, but we couldn't see anything funny. The twins were gone now, really gone. But at least they were together. His funeral was as loud and colourful as Fred's had been. We remembered him and Fred, laughing their way through Hogwarts. We remembered all his proud successes. We remembered him as the light, even in the darkest of times.

_George Weasley_

_April 1st, 1978 - May 17th, 2031_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Husband, Father, Grandfather and Friend._

_Keep on joking._

Ron was next. Hermione had died months before, and, just like our father, he could not live without her. It upset the wizarding world. Two thirds of the Golden Trio, gone. It upset us for different reasons. Rose and Hugo were devastated, and so were we. They saved us all, honestly. We tried not to get too upset at his funeral, we knew it wouldn't have been what he wanted. After all, he was with Hermione. He was happy. I'd never known anyone to care for a person as much as Ron cared for Hermione. When he brought her to Shell Cottage, he was distraught. We had to hold him back, so that he didn't go back to hurt Bellatrix, or worse, himself. I honestly think that if we'd of left him alone, he would have done something stupid to himself for not being able to protect her. We couldn't seem to find any happiness. Harry gave a speech at the funeral. I think it was the saddest I'd ever seen him. We remembered the laughter. We remembered the delighted father, bounding around St. Mungo's after the births of both his children. We remembered the Ron who would have given himself up anytime to save someone he cared about.

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_March 1st, 1980 - August 4th, 2049_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Husband, Father, Grandfather and Friend._

_Keep on believing._

My wife, my beautiful flower, left me next. I thought I could not go on without Fleur. She was everything I was, and more. People saw her outer, physical beauty, but I saw what was inside. She was like no one I had ever met. She was perfect. She looked and saw inner beauty, and she cared. She truly cared. When I had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback, my mother thought she would leave me. I knew she wouldn't. She stood up to my mother for me, and that's when I knew. She was all I'd ever need. Some people said our wedding was ruined by Voldemort, but it wasn't. The wedding made her my wife, me her husband, and bonded us for life. It was perfect. When she had our children, she wasn't scared, as I was. She gave me strength. At her funeral, we remembered her beauty. We remembered her strength. We remember her love of life.

_Fleur Isabelle Weasley_

_May 21st, 1977 - May 10th, 2051_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Grandmother, Daughter, Sister and Friend._

_Keep on being your beautiful self._

Charlie was taken next. We told him not to keep on with his dragons, not at his age, but he told us that if he wasn't doing that, he wouldn't be happy. Charlie wasn't married. I don't know why, he was always a great bloke, maybe he just never found anyone he loved that much. We were the only family he had left now, but his dragons were like a strange sort of second family to him. It killed him, in the end though. A dragon related incident was all they told us. I was always closest to him, we were at Hogwarts together for the longest time. We were the oldest. We were meant to be the responsible ones, but when Charlie died, I didn't feel at all like the responsible ones. Ginny and Harry looked after me, I didn't think I could go on anymore. But I did. At his funeral, we remembered the Charlie who had gone to Romania against everybody's warnings, because he knew it would make him happy. We remembered the Charlie who was such a proud older brother and Uncle. We remembered the Charlie, not just for his powerful and athletic ways, but for his kind and charming nature.

_Charlie Weasley._

_December 12th, 1972 - February 29th, 2057_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Uncle and Friend._

_Keep on charming._

Ginny was the last to leave. She stuck around for longest, just like she said she would. Ginny and Harry had lived in the Burrow for a great many years, following the deaths of our parents. I had moved in with them after Fleur had died, I could not stand to be alone, and Ginny happily accepted me back into our childhood home. Harry had passed away around three years after Charlie. Ginny was always a strong person, but loosing him nearly killed her. I liked to think I helped her as much as she helped me in the past. We lived in the Burrow for years before she died. Her death was peaceful, like our mothers. She was content with life, and the wrinkles etched into her face were not of worry, like our mother, they were wrinkles of pure joy and laughter. Ginny and I kept each other going, and yet, even without her, I did not fall apart. Her three children were distressed, and I could not break down in front of them. At her funeral, I remembered going with Ginny to buy her first wand. I remembered her becoming a healer, and marrying the person she had loved her whole life. I remembered her getting the life she had always dreamed of. I remembered her getting the life she deserved.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter._

_August 11th, 1981 - December 27th, 2065_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Grandmother, Daughter, Sister and Friend._

_Keep on dreaming._

I am an old man now. I hear the people around me whispering. They ask how I can be so strong, and brave, when I have lost my family. I haven't really lost them. They're waiting for me, where ever they are. I have Victoire, Dominque and Louis, and their partners and children. I even have my grandchildren and great grandchildren. Someone has to keep an eye on our relations.

But I don't want to be here anymore. I'm lonely. I'm an old man, such an old man now, and yet, death will not come for me. It's been eight years since Ginny joined our family, and left me behind. Eight years I've been in the Burrow alone.

Another New Years celebration is taking place. The party is at the Burrow, just like it has been every year for as long I can remember. Us Weasleys never were the wealthiest family, yet I always felt like the richest man alive. I watch my children, my niece and nephews, and I watch thier children, and I know they will look after each other. I don't see New Year in. I stumbled up the stairs. They feel longer now, it's harder each time. I drift into a deep sleep.

I can see them. Fred, Percy, Mum, Dad, George, Ron, Fleur, Charlie and Ginny. My parents look like they did before Fred died, and none of my siblings can be any older than thirty five. The ages when they were happiest in life, are the ages they have taken up in death. They're smiling at me. I feel warmth spreading all over my body. I feel happy. I run towards them. I'm young! We grab each other in a tight hug, swaying slightly, as we relish the feeling of being together. I can feel a tear silently roll down my cheek as I remember how much I have missed them. We pull away and I grin with disbelief, drinking them in. I will never have to leave them again. I've missed them.

* * *

Bill lay, silently, in his bed. The door did not even creak, as it normally did, when Dominque pushed it open. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, as she saw her father. He was happy. He looked younger than he had done in years, before the fragility, and the lonliness set in.

"Victoire!" Dom called quietly down the stairs. "Victoire, come quick!"

"What on Earth are you shouting about? The children are in bed, you know." Victoire replied swiftly, fearing that she knew what Dominque was about to tell her. She gulped.

"It's Dad. He's gone, Victorie." Dom replied, brushing away a fallen tear.

Victorie could not help but give a small smile as she looked in on her father. He was beaming. He had welcomed death. Victoire turned, and shut the door.

As they walked through the kitchen, they looked at the clock in surprise. The arms of Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, and Bill, had finally changed direction. They were all pointing at different category. 'The Next Great Adventure'.

_William "Bill" Arthur Weasley._

_November 29th, 1970 - January 1st, 2074_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Husband, Father, Grandfather and Friend._

_Keep on wishing._


End file.
